<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>各種片段 by kokuyou (noato)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449078">各種片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou'>kokuyou (noato)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　太空船上的訓練室有全息立體投影的裝置。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「讓訓練者可以重複觀看訓練過程，找出動作破綻。」Roy煞有其事的介紹著，這又是他了不起的發明。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「重複看自己被暴打一頓，真是有趣的嗜好。」Jason抱著胸邪邪看向Roy。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而Kori好奇地擺弄設備，發現了AB點重複播放和暫停的妙用——現在投影的Roy和Jason正高頻且迅速的重複摩擦彼此，有礙觀瞻啊有礙觀瞻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　===<br/>
　　<br/>
　　很久之後，Jason慢步進訓練室，場中投影的他邊看書變舉啞鈴，Roy在後頭悄悄靠近試圖偷襲，失敗的偷襲最終演變成幼稚的肉搏，他們扭成一團讓腰腹相抵，熱蒸的汗味直撲鼻，四目相交彷彿時間暫停——事實上，Jason的確按下了暫停鍵。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他走近投影，將手輕輕覆上那頭紅髮，擾亂了光影。像是有微量的電流從指尖傳入心頭，他靜靜看著定格的瞬間，彷彿又聞到了那薰人的汗味，彷彿又感受到那股熱源。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他彎下身，額頭輕輕靠在紅髮上，可是額前感受到的只有被光稍稍加熱的空氣，僅有視覺是無法欺騙人的，再也感受不到對方的溫度讓他痛苦的閉上眼，緩緩坐倒在地。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　光粒被打散覆又圍繞著他重聚起來，他坐在虛幻的過去中，看著那人展露的寵溺，將抵達舌尖的思念一股腦吐出。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他垂下眼，偏頭不再看向投影，接著起身離開。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 夢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　亞瑟死前，梅林給了他一場夢。<br/>　　<br/>　　夢裡王國安好，金黃的麥穗會隨著秋風晃蕩在空中，農民會哼著小調採收飽滿的果實，孩子們圍繞在田邊歡快地追逐著，於是又是一年的豐收。雖然邊境仍然緊張，但王的身邊有他忠誠的騎士們，訓練有素鐵血般的士兵固守邊疆，捍衛王國。驕傲的王女仍舊在議會上毫不留情地斥責他的所作所為，然而尖銳的話語之下是稍稍洩漏出的讚賞。更重要的是，王的身邊站著有史以來最為偉大的法師，他湛藍的眼裡流淌著黃金，一心一意的注視著自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　王與法師四目相交，不必言語也能明白彼此的愛意。他們初識於年輕氣盛的爭鬥，莽撞而不自知，急於向世界展現自己的價值，終於十指交纏而鼻尖輕抵，沐浴在清爽的晨光中，鮮紅的被毯下溫存；從相看兩厭到心意相通，時間為年少的王子與其僕從帶來磨難和挑戰，他們互相扶持，撐著彼此的背踏過一道道荊棘，跌跌撞撞的撐挑起王國重擔，成就千百年後人們口中的榮耀。<br/>　　<br/>　　亞瑟不自覺地牽動嘴角，乏力的身體窩在愛人懷中，汲取每一分的熱度，他輕緩地呼吸，沉浸在夢中。<br/>　　<br/>　　是一場美夢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　Geralt在眾人詫異的眼神中，接住Ciri滑落的身體，定定地看了她一會後，將護身符拿下放進了她的手中，才將她交給趕來的Morvran，他若無其事的聳肩:「這麻煩活聽起來是我的工作。」<br/>　　<br/>　　「而獵魔人不做沒有報酬的事。」Geralt 站起身目光直視著 Emhyr，踏著堅定地步伐緩緩接近他，近到Emhyr能感受到自獵魔人身上傳來的熱度。<br/>　　<br/>　　他看著獵魔人抓起他的手，自無名指上緩緩退下那枚金戒指後，套上了自己的手指。那瞬間，Emhyr看到了熟悉的眼神，和Pivette不顧一切地撫上自己的臉頰喊著「Duny」時一樣。他反手握住獵魔人，感受著那粗糙覆滿繭的觸感，粗大的指節上那混著兩人溫度的戒指硬地讓他有些疼，但他捨不得放開，恨不得讓它就這樣鑲嵌在彼此手中。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我沒有和你提過，但我很感謝你帶給我Ciri。」Geralt低聲說著，用著他少有的柔軟聲音，輕輕的送入Emhyr耳裡。「獵魔人無法生育，但她是我們的希望。」<br/>　　<br/>　　他抽回的手握住了腰間的匕首，像是要穩住自己情緒般緊緊握住，給了Emhyr一個短暫的點頭。接著他頭也不回地往殿外走去，經過詫異的大臣們，有人跪在地上嘴裡喃喃著禱文祈求奇蹟，有人像是被打了臉一般面色鐵青，也有人像在絕望中抓住希望看著Geralt。<br/>　　<br/>　　「將軍，我們還有多少兵力?」Emhyr鬆開緊抿的嘴，暗自期望著聲音裡的顫抖不被發現。<br/>　　<br/>　　「城南還有一部份的駐紮，可以前往支援Geralt閣下。」<br/>　　<br/>　　Emhyr點了頭，緊抿著嘴不發一語。<br/>　　<br/>　　大廳裡啜泣、祈禱聲不斷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>